Solution separating techniques have been widely employed in many fields, including general distillation, concentration of medical liquid, and desalination of seawater.
When a large quantity of solution is separated through heating, a considerably high amount of energy would be uneconomically consumed. For example, in the desalination of seawater, the solution, that is, the seawater, is directly heated to evaporate water contained in the seawater. Vapors of water are then drawn with a vacuum pump. To do so, a large amount of energy is consumed. Moreover, the salt content of seawater continuously increases in the course of separating water from the seawater. Thus, it is necessary and highly uneconomically to consume more energy to complete the separation of water from the seawater.
Further, various types of salt crystalline are produced in the process of heating seawater at high temperature to result in the problem of scaling, which in turn results in a condenser with largely reduced efficiency to produce only limited amount of water from separation of seawater and failure in fulfilling the high demand for water.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop processes and apparatuses for solution separation and seawater desalination through multi-stage vacuum distilling, vacuum cooling and vacuum freezing to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional method for separating water from seawater.